


BTS fic-a-pic

by LlamaCow



Series: Fic-a-Pic [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Very short fics based on a picture. Not meant to be taken too seriously. I'll put the ship in each chapter title.





	1. Schmoopy (Vkook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Taehyung are having some relationship problems. Oh dear.

"Why are you mad?"

"You forgot to feed the cat this morning.  _Again_."

"Well why can't _you_ just feed the cat?"

"You're the one who wanted a cat in the first place, Jungkook."

 Taehyung never really wanted a cat and yet somehow he was always the one who ended up taking care of Schmoopy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riiiight, so...I don't know what this is, lol. Just me writing random shit I guess. Let me know what you think!
> 
>  photo © Berry Kookie


	2. Coq au vin (Namjin)

"Psst, hey Jin."

Jin could smell the alcohol on Namjoon's breath and he wondered how he could have missed Namjoon drinking almost the entire bottle of wine that had been meant for the dish they were preparing. Namjoon wrapped an arm around Jin's broad shoulder and leaned in. His breath felt warm and kind of wet against Jin's skin.

"Psst. Hey psst. Jin. Psst" 

Jin sighed. "What is it Namjoon?"

"You look really good in that apron. But..." No doubt that Namjoon thought he was whispering. He wasn't. "...I think you'd look even better without it." 

Jin sighed again and bowed his head in apology to the other people in the cooking class. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the title for this one is a French dish. It means rooster (aka cock) with wine.
> 
> Let me know what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
